


Vroom Vroom: Explicit Ending

by rhinklikesboots



Series: Vroom Vroom, GMM 686 [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Job, GMM 686, M/M, Smut, Touching, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinklikesboots/pseuds/rhinklikesboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut ending: Once the crew is shoved out of the studio, Link is unsure of what he really wants. Rhett reassures him. Then, Link takes charge. </p><p>WARNING: Possibly homophobic language (I think? Just wanna be safe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smut Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd post an update of the smut alternate ending. Enjoy ;)

“Oh, Link!” Rhett moaned aloud involuntarily against his neck, “I… I… are you even…?” he asked pulling away and looking into his companion’s eyes examining them. He returned to Link’s neck, using every tool his mouth had to taste, feel and stimulate his love in steamy affection.

 

Link pushed Rhett away at the chest and held his face gently in his palms, “Are you f’real?” he searched Rhett’s face looking for an answer, “Is… is this real?”

 

“You tell me,” Rhett replied just before feeling up Link’s leg sensually from thigh to buttocks leaving Link shivering and heaving.

 

Link sprang up from Rhett’s lap without warning and walked out of the room while fixing his hair and straightening his shirt and pants. He yelled as he left, “I’ll be right back, don’t you dare move”. He made his way through each room of the studio sending each employee home early. He tried his best to seem normal but they all gave him a weird look and asked if everything was OK. He smiled too big and told them everything was just fine and that they deserved a break, which only furthered their suspicions. But after the longest fifteen minutes of Link’s life, the studio was empty. He locked the front entrance and practically sprinted to the back entrance to completely shut out the world. As the lock clicked he kept one hand on the lock and the other above his head against the door. He took a few deep breaths and looked back on his life. He had been waiting for this opportunity since the beginning of puberty, but now that it was in front of him he felt overwhelmed with nervous energy. He pondered on the idea that maybe he was better off never experiencing it. He thought that once the deed was done there would be no taking back. No matter how good or bad it is, the results would be set in stone. He wondered if he would be better off fantasizing about it so that way it could have any outcome his imagination could dream. He unlocked the door. He questioned what it would all mean. What would happen to his career? What would happen to his family… his marriage? What would happen to– a large calloused hand reached over his right shoulder and clicked the lock shut.

 

“Link…” Rhett whispered softly into his ear making his entire being quake. He closed his eyes and slowly let his head fall back

 

“Rhett, I… We need to…” Link’s voice trailed off as the gentle giant wrapped his long branch like arms around his waist. It secured him in place with the perfect amount of pressure.

 

“C’mon now, brother. You have nothing to worry about. We have nothing to worry about. You and I both know that all these years the only thing we let come between us was… us.” Rhett cooed into the nape of his life partner’s neck.

 

“We’re married, Rhett. It doesn’t matter if we’ve been friends for 30 years. It’s still… it’s still cheating.” He broke from Rhett’s hold and walked a few steps behind his comrade facing away from him. He ran one hand through his hair and planted the other on his hip in contemplation. His eyes stung and his heart started racing as he stifled his consuming fire of desire with logic.

 

Rhett took in a deep breath and turned to face Link’s back, “Do you really think that people don’t see, Link? Jessie knew what she was getting into marrying me. And I’m sure Christy too. You don’t just marry us without knowing the sacrifice it takes. You even said it yourself. It’s like we’re in some sort of… marriage. We always have been, and people’ve always made jokes.” The tall man took a step toward his friend and placed a hand tenderly on Link’s right shoulder, “They know Link. They just never talk about it because… we never talked about it. I love Jessie. But, I’ve… I’ve never loved anyone the way… The way I…” there was a loud thud and a grunted “oof” as Link turned around and shoved Rhett against the door, taking off his glasses and throwing them across the room aggressively. “What the hell, Link? Grow up, man. You…” but he couldn’t finish vocalizing his misperception. Rough lips and violent hands turned his confused thoughts back into, _Link, Link,_ “Oh, Link,” he whispered between hitched breaths and kisses, “I… oh I… I love you!”

 

“Rhett…” Link breathed on Rhett’s neck, “My true companion,” he sucked gently placing one hand into the back Rhett’s hair and the other down the top of his jeans pulling him closer, “has always been you.” He thrusted his hips forward involuntarily forcing soft cries of pleasure to escape from between their parted lips, unintentionally creating harmony. He continued licking, kissing and sucking his lover’s neck as he pressed his thigh up between Rhett’s legs earning a sincere whimper and, “Oh, Link!” as both men’s arousal rose.

 

Link felt Rhett’s arms slowly scale his sides from top to bottom, resting on his firm and flexing buttocks. One hand slid up then under his jeans and boxers. Link grunted in the back of his throat at the sensation of the rough hand’s grope. He met his lips back with his companion wide mouthed. He licked the back of the top perfect teeth. Rhett complied and widened his mouth to match Link’s the best he could, exploring the man’s taste with his warm wet tongue feeding his craving only to become hungry once more. Rhett reached this other hand down onto Link’s other cheek roughly groping underneath their curve and squeezing and pulling toward him.

 

“Shit!” Link exclaimed into Rhett’s mouth.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Rhett growled in reply, only heightening both of their excitement. Link’s swearing had always been a turn on for him. In adulthood, Link had been such a bad boy in comparison to him, well as 'bad boy' as to internet dads can get. And for Link, hearing such a filthy word come from his innocent and proper friend was like throwing gasoline onto a bonfire. That specific word so rarely escaped Rhett's mouth and the fact that he was the one that made the perfect angel to fall gave him an unrelenting surge of power. He wanted to hear more. He caught Rhett’s tongue between his lips and began to suck bobbing his head back and forth slightly all the while circling the end with his own tongue. Rhett’s arousal spiked and he started going wild, huffing through his nose and rubbing his groin against Link’s thigh and digging his nails into his backside.

 

Link decided that if this were going to go as far as he’d always hoped, he wanted to be in charge of how it all went down. If he was in control he could choose how the memory would be and set reality to stone on his terms. Without a single word or warning he released Rhett’s tongue and pulled his hands out from his pants. He violently grabbed Rhett’s shirt with both hands and roughly turned him around. He shoved him hard against the opposite wall. Link knelt before his soul mate with shaky hands as he undid his belt slowly. He felt so self-conscious that he had trouble looking into Rhett’s eyes.

 

“Link, look at me.” Rhett pleaded as his eyebrows furrowed in adoration at the beautiful creature before him. Link tentatively looked up and kept the uneasy eye contact as he slowly pulled Rhett’s jeans down to his ankles, “Look at you. Ugh. Link, you are so amazing.” Rhett smiled sweetly.

 

“Look at me? Look at you, beautiful angel.” Link exclaimed, shooting glances between Rhett’s face and his impressive bulge. He never thought he would confess to Rhett that he considered him an angel. And he sure as hell never thought he would ever be in this position. A position to make the angel sing like he’s never sang before. With no time to waste, Link pulled down Rhett’s blue and red plaid boxers revealing his hardened sex. He gulped at the sight of it’s girth and length, but his longing to make the angel sing his praises in pleasure gave him confidence to do the best job he could. He held the base with his right hand to sturdy it, causing Rhett to sigh and throw his head back against the wall, “Link” he moaned sensually and longingly. Link thought back to the early days of his marriage when he would get blow jobs from his wife and mimicked all the things he recalled liking. He brought only the tip into his mouth softly then popped it out. Then he went a little farther down adding additional sucking pressure each time. He continued this process until nearly the entire length was in his mouth and his nose was almost pressed against Rhett’s shirt. His eyes welled up and his gag reflex twitched as his throat started to relax and take the length. “Damn it, Link. This is the best feeling in the whole world. I love you so much. Love isn’t enough to express, oh yeah!” Rhett said breathlessly between moans and a few faint ‘fuck’s as he tangled his fingers in Link’s sweaty locks. Link looked up to see his blood brother looking down at him in admiration. The sight of his dazed grey eyes gave him the assurance to take the full penis. Link’s own sex twitched and begged for affection at the sheer erotic nature of these events. Link pulled out and coughed a few times then continued his process, only slightly faster. All the while stealing loving glances from the angel as his song turned to a ballad of a life long companionship and love of each and every variety. As Link got more confident in his job his hands explored the giant’s body. He tugged at the bottom of his shirt and Rhett took the hint. Once it was removed he felt the chest hair and the firmness of his sun kissed abdomen. Link loved the way it felt when Rhett’s lungs heaved under his touch. He still felt like he was in some sort of dream, or another dimension.

 

Rhett pulled the brunet’s head back by his hair, “Link, I’m all in.”

 

“So am I!” Link exclaimed enthusiastically trying to return to his task.

 

Rhett grunted in exertion as he pulled Link up and held him in front of him firmly on either side of his forearms. After he planted a passionate kiss he pulled away and smiled as widely as he could, “All. In. I’m all in” he said panting in anticipation of what might happen. He took his lover’s face into his hands and brushed the perfect cheeks gingerly with his thumbs. Link had to take a few seconds to understand what his friend was getting at. His brain continually tried to dismiss it as a daydream, or hallucination. But, after a few moments of contemplation his entire being smiled.

 

 

“Seriously?” he breathed heavier as his own sex began hardening once more, “But… who’s… who’s gunna…” panic began to set in. The only thing that ever went INTO his ass was that damn tube at the colon cleaning place. But nothing so... big. Thus, he was scared about being the taker. But then again he didn’t want to hurt his angel. “I don’t… I don’t know… how…” he was silenced by scruffy lips against his own.

 

After a few moments of innocent kisses Rhett laughed awkwardly and said in a shaky voice, “Link, I… I’ve been… I mean… uh… I have a… sort of… device… that I’ve been using.”

 

“Oh!” Link smiled seductively up at the taller man. He was surprised that Rhett had gone so far as to try something so, quite literally, gay. He always wanted to try but he knew he would be admitting to something he wasn’t quite ready for. But Rhett had always been so much better with anything to do with sexuality, or generally accepting yourself for who you are. Link’s imagination began running wild as an animalistic lust rushed over his body. All a sudden he felt a loss of control as he spoke, “So, you want me to fuck you?”

 

Rhett closed his eyes and moaned, “Oh, Link!” he then slipped out of his boxers and jeans that were pooled around his feet and ran out of the room without explanation. Link watched the man as he went, revelling at the man’s striking back muscles and cute ass. That he was about to fill. Link closed his eyes and sat down on the floor against the wall with his legs spread out in front of himself. He groped at his bulge over his jeans with a feathery touch and that’s all it took for powerful shocks of pleasure to radiate from his length throughout his body.

 

Rhett returned out of breath. He smiled and held up a bottle of lube and a vibrator, “I always keep these handy… just in case.” Rhett laughed sheepishly.

 

“Damn, Rhett.” Link said undoing his belt.

 

“No, I wanna do that.” Rhett said placing the toy and lube onto a chair nearby and kneeling down in front of Link between his spread legs. Rhett leaned forward to kiss and suck along Link’s sharp jawline and neck. Involuntary erotic sounds escaped both mens’ parted lips as Rhett pulled Link’s belt from its loops slowly. Then he felt around for the button and zipper as he nibbled and tasted Link’s ear. Link’s hands, as if they had a mind of their own, began burying their fingers into light brown hair and exploring the upper body of the gentle giant. Rhett pulled away and tugged on the ankle of the jeans, looking deeply into Link’s eyes with that, damn hot, smoulder. Link lifted his butt and Rhett pulled both the jeans and pink boxers down, “Dang, Link. Oh my gosh,” he said as his smoulder melted into adoration, “so… impressive.” The smoulder returned as he lifted Link’s shirt over his head.

 

Link smiled lovingly at Rhett and said in his gentlest voice, “How are we gunna go about… this?” he pointed at the lube and toy tentatively.

 

Rhett smirked, got up to grab them, sat them on the carpet on his right and then laid on his belly between Link’s legs and took his member into his mouth, without warning. Link screeched and threw his head back against the wall so hard it put a dent in the drywall.


	2. Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a happy fic. I'm so sorry

The feeling was so different from any physical pleasure he’d experienced previously. He felt everything… deeper, more intensely. It was as if the only thing that ever had, or ever will exist, was he and the beautiful angel.

 

Link could barely believe the noises coming from his own mouth. It didn’t fully sink in that they were his until they stopped as his dazed eyes opened at the loss of intimacy to see Rhett’s emerald eyes millimeters from his own. Now this… this was intimacy on a whole other level. It was like two halves of a whole being so close to reuniting, yet separated by a single strand of hair.

 

“I love you,” Rhett whispered shakily as tears formed in his eyes, “Charles Lincoln N…” his lover silenced him with his lips, though struggling to pucker through a smile.

 

“Rhett James McLaughlin,” Link giggled as he pulled his lips away, pressing his forehead against his lover’s, holding the nape of his neck softly gripping the short hair there, “I could spend all day trying to tell you how I feel, but… I’d much rather show you.” He finished with a suggestively wide grin and eyes shut tight. Rhett’s heart fluttered in anticipation of the acts to come. He stood up and grabbed the tools and handed them to Link, who stood to receive them. He used his free hand to hold Rhett’s face still for a passionate kiss.

 

He pulled away and said calmingly, “On your back baby” pointing to the floor. Rhett obliged, separating his legs and bringing up his knees, supporting his upper body with his elbows. His erection had subsided slightly from lack of physical stimulation, but the vulnerable and slightly humiliating feeling of being laid down bare on the floor for Link made his sex twitch.

 

“Well,” Link said nervously, “I’m trying to keep the sensual mood here, but I’m not entirely sure what I need to do at this point…”

 

“I’ll talk you through it, Linkster. I’ve done some, boopity boop boop, research and…”

 

“Even in the bedroom you’re a know it all, dang” Link laughed with a wink.

 

“Thanks for noticing,” Rhett flirted. He started explaining the process, “So put lube on pretty much everything, but firstly your fingers. Then you gently touch and… probe… the…. butthole…” both men cannot help but breakout in a fit of laughter for a few moments. Any sort of bathroom humour had always been a weak spot for them. Once they were giggled out, there was a moment of silent eye contact. Then, Link began following Rhett’s instructions. Happy sighs and heavier breath were the only noises filling the room until Link got impatient.

 

“What next?” Link giggled.

 

“Make sure I’m really relaxed, then… insert a finger, “Rhett’s voice cracked as he closed his eyes and smiled, “Yeah… just like that.”

 

It took a minute or two for Link to get a rhythm going, but once he felt he had muscle memory of what was working for Rhett, he took his cock in his other hand and pumped it slowly, stimulating both areas simultaneously. He delighted in the change of tightness as he did this. His confidence grew as he listened to his angel sing, so he began to explore deeper and insert more fingers. On accident he hit that special spot.

 

“Oh, FUCK Link! Do that again! Oh my GOD!” Rhett yelled, a little too loudly. But Link decided it was time for the next level. He lubed up the vibrator, causing Rhett to fret at the loss of contact, “No, no no no, Link! Why’d you stop?” he whimpered raising his head forward, as it had been thrown back.

 

Once the vibrator was dripping with synthetic lubricant, Link looked up at his partner between locks of sweaty hair with a mischievous smile lopsided smile. He turned the vibrator on, and then off, and then on, and then off. And then on, and then… there was a different vibration sound. It was coming from Link’s pants across the room. Both men darted their eyes to the source, then back to each other. They lingered for a few moments, wishing they were the only two people in the whole world. Link got up and walked to his clothing puddle and reached into his pocket uncertainly.

 

He immediately answered it, “Hey, baby, what’s up?” a tsunami of guilt violently shoved Link back to shore, back to reality. Back to the place where he was married, supposedly happily, with three children. He looked back to Rhett. But he had that look on his face. That look that southerners give when they see something as revolting as a man looking at his best friend the way he should be looking at his wife as he held his cellphone between his shoulder and his head and put back on his clothes, “Naw, Rhett n’ I are just talkin’. Yeah. No, I’m ok. Yeah, I’ll be home soon. I… Love you.” Rhett’s eyes welled up as he too, was brought back from cloud nine to reality. His heart broke.

 

Link hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. “That… was Christy, Rhett.” His voice started breaking and his lip quivered, “I’m sorry… I can’t.” He looked up to the door handle above and to the left of Rhett. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat, “Get out of my way.”

 

Rhett stood and reached out a hand to cup Link’s face, “Link, please let’s just…”

 

Link took Rhett’s wrist and forcefully put it back at his side, “Don’t… Touch me. Don’t touch me ever again.” He gave Rhett that look of disgust again, “Get out of my way!” he yelled, finally letting his temper get the best of him. Rhett moved to the side and hung his head, cringing as he heard the sound of the door slam right behind him.

 

In that moment, Rhett had no idea what to do with himself. All he wanted to do was run after Link but he knew it would only make matters worse. He just put on his clothes and gathered up his things. As he was about to walk out the door he picked up his vibrator and lubricant and threw them in the trash bin from across the room. He ran over to it, piling other stuff on top of it to make sure no one would see it under the other rubbish. He left the studio and called a cab as he locked the door. He lingered taking out the key as if he was contemplating on whether or not to lock up his feelings. He pulled out the key and sighed. He felt his cheeks become wet and wiped them immediately, sniffling a few times. He told the cab company his address as well as the studio address.

 

Luckily there was a cab nearby and he only waited for a few minutes. He got in the cab and said a quiet hello. The cab driver turned in his seat and said, “Rhett? From Rhett and Link?” in his foreign accent, quite enthusiastically.

 

“Yep, that’s me.” He said, sounding much less cheerful than he wanted to. He said a quick prayer, asking God to not let him ask the first question he always got when he was alone. But it was in vain.

 

“Where’s Link?”

 

“He’s with… his family. I’m sorry, this just isn’t a good time. Take me home, please, sir.”

 

“Alright, alright.” The rest of the car ride was filled with the cab driver talking about his favourite videos by them, and repeating jokes. He even knew some really old ones from back in the day, like the cheese rap. It all was lemon juice on Rhett’s heart wound. He said goodbye to the driver, giving him a generous tip as an apology.

 

Jessie met him at the door and pulled the tall man down for a kiss. Then she looked at him caringly, “Why the cab? What happened to Link?”

 

He smiled down at her, “Nothing, baby, he just had to leave early and I had to finish somethin’.” He tried, but he knew she would see right through the  bullshit. The look on her face showed that she did. But, she was smart enough, and loving enough, to know the best thing for her husband right now would be to just let it slide. He loved her, he really did.

 

And that was the problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I will deeply appreciate suggestionsssss.


End file.
